Captured
by A Dreamer Always
Summary: One-shot. Ichigo wakes up face to face with Aizen and Grimmjow, shackled like a dog. It can only go downhill from here. Ichigo/Grimmjow. Rated M for language and certain sexual themes. Read at caution.


Wow, it's been a while duckies. Too long perhaps.

Any way, this was made for my friend Sakurarocksyoursocks. We went to the Senshi-con in September, and because she bought me almost $100 in merchandise and anime things, I promised to write her fanfiction. For the non-yaoi readers, I apologize :S I no meant to burn your yaoi-virgin eyes XD

Rated M for language, and (soul-sucking. You can't even know how bad it hurt) rape

**Disclaimor**: **I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in Bleach. If I did, the series would have ended already and people could move on with their lives.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell do we even need this goddamned shinigami for anyway?"<p>

_Everything hurt_. Ichigo grimaced, clamping his eyes shut against the pain. Everything seemed to throb and ache from the whatever beating he had received, not that he could remember much about it.

Groaning, he tried to bring his hand to his face, to feel the possible bruises and probe whatever wounds there might be, but found that his hands shackled above his head. Panic bloomed in his chest at the rattle of chains, but he couldn't open his eyes, as they were swollen shut.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty's awake, is he?" a rough baritone said with a mockingly sweet tone. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, nails digging into a fresh wound and Ichigo swallowed a hoarse yelp of pain, biting down on the inside of his cheek.

Slowly, he peeled his eyes open, his vision blurry with pain. The panic spread as he glanced around the dark barren room, only to come face to face with Aizen and a blue-eyed, blue-haired male. Both were dressed in all white, and the male beside Aizen featured part of a hollow mask on his right jaw and a large hole in his abdomen. _An Arrancar._

Ichigo glared at Aizen from his position of kneeling on the floor. "What the fuck am I doing here, Aizen? And why the fuck am I shackled like some goddamned dog?"

Aizen smiled thinly, unperturbed by Ichigo's harsh language. "Please, Ichigo, control your anger. I understand you're upset about this situation–"

"You think so?" Ichigo spat, rattling his chains to get his point across.

Aizen, continued, unfazed. "–but there's a proposition I wish to make with you."

"Hell no."

The blue-haired Arrancar laughed harshly beside Aizen. "See, Aizen-dono? The little bitch won't even consider helping us, and we don't need him in the first place. I'm plenty strong enough."

Aizen gave the Arrancar an almost parental stern look. "Grimmjow, please. I know that you are strong, but now isn't the time for this."

Grimmjow seemed to pout, as if he were a reprimanded child. "But it's true! You don't need a fucking shinigami to help when you've got me!"

"Grimmjow." Aizen turned away from the seething male, smiling at Ichigo. "Would you please listen to my proposal, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sneered up at him. "Not that I have a choice, do I?"

"You don't, not really." Aizen folded his arms behind his back, and Ichigo thought back to his childhood, and all the stupidly evil men who twirled their mustaches on the cartoons. That's what Aizen reminded him of. "Since you don't care for small talk, I'll get right to the point. I want you to join my army."

Grimmjow let out a growl of displeasure and stalked away, grumbling loudly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his stark white _hakama_. Ichigo stared at Aizen before him. "Take that proposal and shove it up your–"

"Why the hell do we need a shinigami for anyway?" Grimmjow exploded, stalking back across the room towards Aizen. "Aren't we fighting against the Soul Society? They're nothing but weak-ass dipshits! Why the hell would we want any of them to join us? He's useless! I say we kill him!" He grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's hair, yanking his head back to reveal his throat. "Make an example out of him! Throw his lifeless body back down and see how fast they react!" An almost maniacal grin spread across his face and Ichigo suppressed the shivers that threatened to reveal his terror. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Grimmjow," Aizen replied, sounding only the slightest bit annoyed with the male. "Release Ichigo right this instant. I swear, sometimes you remind me of a child."

Grimmjow scowled back at him. "But he's worth shit! I'm way stronger than this guy! What the hell are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried about your strength, Grimmjow, but it isn't enough." Aizen's expression remained faultless as Grimmjow's eyes widened, the anger rolling off of him in waves. Ichigo grimaced as the grip on his hair was tightened, Grimmjow's nails digging into his scalp. The Arrancar was beyond displeased, enraged even, and Ichigo had to fight from his instinctual reaction to hunker down and away from the beast. He was in no position to fight right now, not with his arms chained and his body still recovering from the beating he had received.

He looked to Aizen, who was patiently staring Grimmjow down. Some irrationally terrified part of him was hoping, praying that Aizen would be able to keep this creature in his place. Grimmjow obviously didn't take to authority well, but there had to be some reason why he was still around, otherwise Aizen would have killed him off.

Aizen furrowed his brow slightly. "Grimmjow, you don't wish to make me angry, do you? I have my reasons for doing what I do, and I can understand if you become frustrated about not knowing the reasons, but if you're going to get in my way, you won't be of any use to me." He was suddenly centimeters from Grimmjow's face, their noses practically touching. Ichigo swallowed, his eyes wide as he watched the stare-down between the two, Grimmjow still clutching his hair.

Grimmjow scowled. "But–"

"No buts, Grimmjow. Release Ichigo, or I'll have to terminate you."

At this Grimmjow kissed his teeth angrily, throwing Ichigo's head aside in disgust. "Lucky fucker. Be glad Aizen-dono was here to save your ass. Next time, you won't be so fucking lucky." He shoved his hands into his pockets, lifting his nose to the air in a snub. "I don't think you're strong enough to take me on in a fight, _shinigami_." He spat the word out, as if the taste was foul in his mouth.

Ichigo glared back at him. "We'll see about that, _Arrancar_. The only thing keeping me from kicking your ass into the next century are these chains."

Grimmjow sneered, but at Aizen's look, he kept silent, his glare murderous. Aizen turned back to Ichigo, shaking his head as he kneeled before him. "I apologize, Ichigo. Grimmjow has a temper. I don't want you fighting with each other at all if possible."

"Why? I'm sure we'll come to blows soon enough," Ichigo grumbled, glaring the man down. "Was the only reason you brought me to your secret lair to tell me to join you're little army of minions, Aizen? Because obviously, it isn't going to happen."

Aizen sighed softly. "Ichigo, you are much stronger than those in the Soul Society. If you joined my army, you could become ten, perhaps even a _hundred_ times stronger than what you are now."

"Hell no." Ichigo's eyes hardened as Aizen gave an almost admonishing frown. "I would never betray my friends, Aizen."

"How loyal you are. That's what I like about you." His smile was back, and he even seemed in a good enough mood to ignore the blatant snort of contempt that Grimmjow gave. "But I'm afraid that loyalty is your _hamartia_."

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, looking confused. "His _ham-what_?"

"His fatal flaw, Grimmjow," Aizen explained patiently. "It will be his downfall."

"Oh." Grimmjow studied Ichigo through lidded eyes. "Whatever."

Aizen returned his attention to Ichigo, who glared back. "Won't you think about it, Ichigo? Your strength added to my army would make us that much stronger. You could become the strongest."

"I don't need to think about it," he replied sharply. "I wouldn't ever join you, Aizen." His eyes hardened with his anger as he gritted out through clenched teeth, "I'll be the one to defeat you. That I can promise."

Grimmjow barked out a laugh. "Ha! In your wildest dreams, _shinigami_! Your kind ain't nothing but insects compared to me! I could you take down in one swoop, bitch!"

"Grimmjow, please." Aizen sighed, standing. "Alright, Ichigo. It seems I won't be able to talk to your properly today." He cast the Arrancar an accusatory look, with which Grimmjow snorted at. "Perhaps tomorrow, after you've had some time to think about it. I want you to make sure you've thought things through properly."

Ichigo's glare was furious. "There isn't a need for me to sleep on it, Aizen. I said I would defeat you and this ridiculous army of yours."

"Big words for someone whose chained up like a _dog_," Grimmjow snickered. He dropped to his haunches before Ichigo, balancing on his toes as he sneered at the teen. "You're not even a very good dog."

"Come over here and I'll show you what a bad dog I can be," Ichigo snapped back, tugging against his chains to test their strength. He was secured tightly in place, the chains keeping his arms held high over his head. It was going to take some brainstorming to get released from his shackles, but Aizen was going to give him the time he needed.

Aizen turned away from them, saying over his shoulder. "All right, Grimmjow, I leave him in your care. Don't kill him."

Grimmjow scowled, waving back over his shoulder. "Whatever!"

Ichigo glared at the Arrancar, trying to formulate some type of plan to get out of this place. It was clear that he would have to get past Grimmjow, that is if he were able to be released from his chains. He quickly glanced around the room as Grimmjow stood, stretching his arms high over his head in a bored fashion, turning his back to the teenager. There didn't seem to be any exits, just a room with endless white walls and hard tiled floors. There wasn't anything in here, no windows to give him a view of the outside, if there was an outside, no furniture upon which Grimmjow could seat himself, nothing. Just four white walls.

Before he could get out of his restraints, he might go insane.

"Shit, I hate guard duty," Grimmjow murmured, folding his arms and casting Ichigo a sullen luck. "Especially since I have to watch your weak ass." He stalked across the room and grabbed Ichigo by the hair, forcing his head back. "You aren't worth my time. I should just leave you here to rot, or better yet, kill you. Fuck what Aizen says."

Ichigo grimaced as Grimmjow's nails dug further into his scalp, finding a hidden cut. His time to escape had run out it seemed. Grimmjow was itching for a fight to cure his boredom, but Ichigo doubted that would stop him from slicing his throat open. He had to think fast –

"If you think you're so strong," Ichigo growled, glaring at the Arrancar. "Then why don't you let me loose and see how well you do against me in a real fight."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, that maniacal grin spreading across his features. "Oh ho? You want a fight, shinigami?" He stood from his kneeling position, pulling Ichigo to his feet by his hair. "Fine, you're on! If you can beat me, I'll let you walk out of here alive!" He let out a dark chuckle as he sliced through the chains bare-handed. "That is, if you survive."

Ichigo rubbed the tingling from his shoulders and arms, watching the Arrancar. Grimmjow's maniacal grin hadn't left his face, the excitement visible in his blue eyes. Surveying the room as best as he could, Ichigo tried to pinpoint an exit, perhaps where Aizen had left, but there didn't seem to be one. He knew for sure they were in a room, but how did they get into the room, and was there a way from Aizen to leave besides teleportation?

"Hey, _shinigami_!You should be focusing on me!" Grimmjow slammed a uppercut into his stomach and Ichigo flew back with a strangled grunt, colliding painfully with the wall. He collapsed to the ground and barely managed to roll out of the way as Grimmjow brought his foot down in the spot where Ichigo's abdomen would have been. Hopping to his feet, he just barely blocked another punch from Grimmjow, which sent him stumbling. The Arrancar shot out a foot, catching Ichigo's ankle, and dropped the teen on his back.

Ichigo felt the wind leave him as his back collided with the ground, dazed. Grimmjow pinned his arms to the ground, his grin reminiscent to a cat who just found a new toy to play with. "What? Is that all you got? C'mon, _shinigami_! You can do better than that, can't you?" He pulled Ichigo to his feet by his t-shirt, laughing. "I knew all you guys were just bitches with fancy swords! I'm way stronger than you could ever hoped to be!" He kneed Ichigo in the stomach, watching as he bent over double, gasping for air. "You can't do shit without your fancy little badge, can ya!"

Ichigo climbed to his feet, grimacing as he held his bruised ribs. They had abducted him when he was vulnerable. Aizen knew his power came from the badge, one of the few ways he could bring out his Zanpaktuõ. Of course they wouldn't leave it with him, but it might be somewhere in the building. If he could just get out of this room...

Grimmjow was suddenly in his face, still grinning. "Hey, _shinigami_. I told you, focus!" He smashed his fist into Ichigo's cheek, forcing his head to the side. With a well-placed kick to the abdomen, he brought Ichigo to the ground, the teen coughing harshly as he tried to catch his wind. "What's wrong, shinigami! I thought you wanted a fight! Is this all you got? So disappointing!" He kicked Ichigo across the room, laughing hysterically. "I don't know why Aizen even bothers with your weak asses! You aren't needed! I'm the strongest there ever was!"

Once more, he pulled Ichigo to his feet. "By the time I'm finished beating your ass, you won't even be comparable to a _baby_." He backhanded the teen, who stumbled back, clutching at his smartening cheek. "I seriously don't know why Aizen bothers with you. You aren't anything but _insects_. The scum of the earth."

Ichigo glared him down, placing his back against the wall. In his human body, he wasn't capable of much, especially not being able to fight on par with an Arrancar. He needed to find an escape route, and get out before Grimmjow could seriously injure him. If he could get out of this room, he was sure he could find his belongings. Aizen wouldn't leave the badge behind, knowing it was what gave Ichigo his strength in the first place.

He gasped and dodged the punch Grimmjow aimed for his head, darting across the room, away from Grimmjow. The Arrancar's laugh pierced the air and he just barely managed to duck out of the way of a hard round house kick that cut the air right above his head. Clasping his hands together, he swung them in a wide arc, slamming them into Grimmjow's side with as much strength as he could. The male stumbled and Ichigo hammered him with punches, all aimed for his head. A tap on the temple could bring anyone to the knees for a few minutes, and he only needed a few minutes to search the walls for a hidden exit.

Several punches landed and Grimmjow's knees hit the floor as he passed out, his body slumping forward. Ichigo jumped back, running his hands along the wall as he circled the room. He felt bruised and beaten, his body aching with the various kicks and punches Grimmjow had rained on him. But he ignored the pain, diggings his nails into the crevices of the wall panels, looking for a catch, tapping on the wall for the hollow knock of an exit.

"Shit," Grimmjow grumbled, climbing to his feet once more. Ichigo shot him a look, placing his feet at shoulder's width. "That's a fluke, bitch. I'm gonna make you pay."

Ichigo crouched, ready to defend Grimmjow away. "Bring it then."

With a roar, Grimmjow launched himself across the room, bringing his fist down in a swinging arc. Ichigo blocked the attack and slammed his knee into the Arrancar's stomach, just above his hollow hole. Grimmjow gasped for air, bent over, and Ichigo brought his elbow down into the male's neck. Shoving the male away, he placed his back to the wall to catch his breath, and was rewarded with the sound of air escaping. He whipped around and pressed his hands against the wall, relief relaxing his twisted stomach. At last, an exit.

"Pay attention!" Grimmjow yanked him back by his hair, throwing Ichigo to the ground. "Fine, so you can fight! But you aren't any match for me!" He sent the teen flying with a kick to his stomach, then plucked him from the air and body-slammed him to the ground as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll.

Ichigo gasped for air, rolling onto all-fours. Grimmjow brought his foot down on his back, forcing Ichigo to lay on his stomach. "Did I say you could get up?" His eyes lit up with a sudden thought as Ichigo struggled to get to his knees beneath the weight of the Arrancar. "In fact, I rather think this is a fitting position."

Ichigo struggled weakly as Grimmjow gripped his by the hair, bringing him to his knees. "Since you're a dog, I'll dominate you like the dog you are."

"W-what?" Ichigo stilled, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin as his stomach twisted. Grimmjow's words caused panic to explode in his chest, his mind emptying at the threat. To be dominated like a dog? What could the Arrancar possibly have in mind to punish him? Were there things worse than what he was going through now? What could Grimmjow do? Or more precisely, what hadn't Grimmjow done already?

Grimmjow slammed his cheek into the ground, one hand keeping him pinned to the ground. There was a throaty chuckle as the Arrancar kneeled over him, one hand resting on the edge of his jeans. "I'm going to make you wish you had never got involved in this in the first place. Prepare to bark like a doggie, _bitch_."

Ichigo let out a strangled yelp as Grimmjow began to tear at his clothes. "What the hell do think you're doing! Stop! Don't you fucking touch me!" He struggled and kicked his legs, trying to get away, panic causing his voice to go shrill. "Fucking unhand, you bastard! Stop!"

Grimmjow yanked his head back sharply, snarling in his ear. "Shut the fuck up! You're starting to really piss me off, _shinigami_!" He yanked Ichigo's belt free from the belt loops and used it to tie his wrists. "There. Now you can't be too much of a nuisance."

Ichigo bit down on the leather, trying to tear at it with his teeth. The panic spreading through his body would have made another person hysterical, but he knew he needed to keep calm. It wouldn't do to spend his energy screaming and cursing. He needed to think of something quick, a plan to get him out of here...

Grimmjow's nails sank into his scalp once more, and Ichigo froze at the hardness length pressed against his backside. "You can't escape from me, _shinigami_. Right now, _I own you_."

Ichigo felt his heart clench as his cheek was shoved into the ground again, leaving his bottom open to Grimmjow. He stared in wide-eyed terror at the wall, his breathing shallow and scared. He felt dizzy with hysteria, his mind empty as to what he should do next. He was scared to ask, but he did so anyway, his voice barely above a whisper. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

Without another word, Grimmjow jammed two fingers into Ichigo's anus, causing the teen to jerk and cry out in pain. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, tears blurring his vision as Grimmjow worked to widen him. His stomach twisted and he sank his nails into the spaces of the tiles, clawing at the ground to get away. He could feel himself growing sick, knowing what was coming next, but the Arrancar was too strong. _He couldn't get away._

Swallowing back a sob, he worked to free his hands, but Grimmjow had managed to tie the leather tight enough to make an effective knot. It would take awhile to get loose, possibly too long.

"Christ, you're _tight_. I was sure that big dude would have had you nice and loose by now." Grimmjow sneered as Ichigo jerked and withered in pain beneath him. "No matter, it only makes this more enjoyable for me." Draping his torso over Ichigo, his yanked the teen's head back, allowing Ichigo to look at him from the corner of his eye. "Bark, _bitch_."

He entered Ichigo with a rough thrust, laughing as he let out a high-pitched sob, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks. Merciless, he pounded against Ichigo, sharp claw-like nails digging into his back, bringing blood to the surface. Ichigo sobbed and cursed, trying to pull away and finding that he didn't have to the strength to get away. There was too much pain, his stomach twisting and lurching beneath his abdomen, threatening to bring his dinner back up.

"_Woof, woof, shinigami_!" Grimmjow laughed, pounding as fast and as hard as he could. "How's it feel? Good?"

Ichigo buried his sob in his arm, his body limp with pain. He couldn't move, the beating from their earlier fight combining with the pain he was feeling now. His chest felt tight, and he could stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He felt so disgusted, so sick, with his heart in his throat. _How long would this go on?_ He didn't think he could handle another minute of it. There was too much pain, _it hurt so fucking much._

Not even the pain of Grimmjow's nails digging into his back, slowly peeling back the layers of skin, could keep him from passing out.

* * *

><p>Oh man.<p>

Oh sweet baby Jesus .

I'm a generally nice person, so this one-shot really hit me hard. It's a genre I don't normally venture into (that is, yaoi and rape) but I think I did pretty well. I know Sakurarocksyoursocks was really pleased. She wanted Stockholm Syndrom, and this isn't even remotely close, but she's going to write the rest of it.

Oh boy, I have to go sit down. At least I know how to write violence now.

Please, tell me what you think, anything I can do to improve my writing. There was a reason why I joined FFN in the first place. I want critique :)

~CocoaAngel95 out


End file.
